All I have
by RedBirdsFly
Summary: Tenten and Neji are sent on an important mission together. She, posing as a businessman's rich daughter and he as her bodyguard. Infiltrating a castle, seducing a Feudal lord and escaping with the prize should be a piece of cake, right? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! :)**

**This idea popped into my head yesterday and I'm not all convinced that it's any good so I wanted to ask you guys**

**if you could please tell me what you think? See I wouldn't wanna waste your time by continuing it if it really _is _terrible :(**

**A maybe one shot ;]**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe were friends<em>

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe its just my Imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

* * *

><p>"Admit it Neji, our Tenten is a most youthful flower"<p>

Neji said nothing but continued to scowl at his bushy-browed, green jumpsuit wearing teammate.

"One flower such as herself offers the most pungent aroma of great promise and sophisticated battling skills, while displaying such attractive colours to the eyes"

Rock Lee glanced up at the park bench where the Hyuuga sat, one elbow propped up on the back of the wooden seat, slightly slumped but looking relaxed, his scowl the only part giving away his discomfort. He himself sat cross legged on the soft grass a few metres away.

"I've already told you Lee" he sighed "Tenten is a Teammate to me, nothing more"

Lee threw back his head and laughed casually, causing the bottle green material to stretch across his skin and glint in the sunlight.

Neji's eyes flashed dangerously "Something funny?"

"Oh yes" Lee grinned.

It was midday in Konoha and Team Gai had been given the day off after a difficult mission in the Land of Tea, Bandits weren't ever really a problem but Bandits highly skilled in Genjutsu were enough to give any Taijutsu master or Byakugan user a headache.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I have set myself a new challenge!" Lee proclaimed loudly, standing abruptly.

Neji sighed "It's our day off Lee…"

"My challenge" Lee raised a familiar thumbs up "Is to get _you _to say that Tenten is a youthful flower"

Neji narrowed his eyes "No" he stated simply

Lee's smile wavered for a second but was replaced a moment later by an even more cheerful one.

"Then I shall have to force it out of you Neji-San"

Lee took up his signature fighting stance, curling one arm behind his back and placing the other in front of his body.

"I'm not fighting you Lee"

"Ah, but I can not go back on my word Neji-San"

"Not today"

"Say it"

"No"

Lee lunged towards the lounging Hyuuga, his fist met with wood, shattering the wooden bench instantly.

"Say it"

"No"

Neji materialised behind Lee and swung a punch, Lee deflected it easily and spun around circling his opponent.

"Say it"

"N-"

"Now what did that poor park bench ever do to you huh?"

A familiar voice caused the two Shinobi to look up from their spar. Neji took advantage of this fact and tackled the protesting Nin to the ground. Dusting himself off he turned back to regard the chuckling Kunoichi.

A Brunette sat perched upon the lowest branch of one of the Oak trees nearby, two Chinese style buns positioned on her head and a mischievous smirk gave her identity away straight away.

Neji inclined his head slightly "Tenten"

Tenten gracefully dropped to the ground and casually walked over to the pair, brows raised and grinning at the moaning Lee lying flat on his back beside Neji.

He watched as she approached, noting that she had chosen not to change into casual clothes but had instead stuck with her usual long-sleeved white blouse with high collar and red pants.

He looked up to meet her large brown eyes.

"What are you doing here Tenten?" Lee asked, finally pushing himself away from the ground and to his feet.

"I'm here for Neji" She replied, giving the Hyuuga a tight smile "We have another mission"

"Yes! This is great! Another opportunity to show Gai Sensei my youthful-"

"Um sorry Lee, this mission is only for Neji and I" Tenten cut in, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Neji groaned inwardly at the mention of another mission so soon, the last one had really took its toll on him even though he only escaped with a few cuts and bruises. The same however could not be said for Gai-Sensei who at this moment was laying in a hospital bed, Chakra exhaustion they had told him, that old fool.

"When do we meet for our briefing?" he addressed Tenten.

"Well actually, I was sent to get you now"

"Now?"

"Lady Tsunade's orders m'fraid" the Brunette rolled her eyes.

Neji turned back to a very sullen looking Lee

"Well we'd better get going"

Lee frowned at the retreating figure of his rival.

"Don't worry Lee, we'll be back in no time"

"Why couldn't I come!" he pouted.

"Better luck next time~" Tenten laughed before jogging after her Teammate, catching up with him in the main street of the Town before long.

Neji himself was examining the little shops and stalls they passed with mild interest, only looking up to avoid passersby and to round corners approaching the main building in Konoha which housed the Hokage's office. He felt Tenten's presence but chose not to speak, instead thinking of the mission instead. It was rare alright, a two man team assigned to a mission was rare indeed so this mission had to be special he guessed. Tenten beside him seemed relaxed enough, smiling at nothing in particular with eyes roaming over the little stalls and carts like his had done. Those same large brown eyes that he had known since they were Genin. He had to admit however, the old Tenten was nothing like the young Kunoichi walking beside him. There was a time when he had questioned her abilities simply for being a girl, but she had given everything she had to prove him wrong. Now she was one of the strongest in the Village and he had no doubt that she had his back in battles, always helping out whenever an enemy hit his Byakugan's blind spot.

She caught his gaze and gave him a questioning smile.

"Something up Neji?"

He was struck at that moment on what to say, she hadn't exactly put him on the spot and he knew that, but the way she was looking at him with those large brown eyes filled with fondness and complete trust made him hope that the mission wouldn't be too much trouble .If he was separated from Tenten who would watch her back?

"Nothing"

The large steps leading up to the Hokage's office were just up ahead and the Hyuuga took this opportunity to step up his pace, taking the stairs two at a time. He could vaguely hear voices from up ahead talking.

Well one talking, one yelling.

"NARUTO YOU PERV!"

"S-Sakura-Chan I didn't mean to, I mean I wasn't-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY LAUNDRY"

What looked like a pink blouse flew through a doorway up ahead, Tenten raised a perfect brow at Neji before heading to the doorway, peering around it curiously.

"I uh, was just looking for my Kunai"

Naruto was cowering against a wall on the far side of the wall, a pair of red shorts hanging from his blonde spikes.

"IN THE WOMENS LAUNDRY BASKET?"

Sakura stood before him, anger radiating out of her on all sides, a furious expression on her face. The hand she was using to clutch some underwear was shaking vigorously.

It was all too much for Tenten.

Leaning against a wall she started to howl with laughter, occasionally wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Neji smirked with amusement at the cowering figure of the blonde.

Sakura looked up from Naruto, eyes flicking to the Shinobi watching from the doorway, a slow smile spread across her face.

"Tenten!"

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

"I didn't know you were back from the Land of Tea today"

Tenten smiled "Yeah, we got back early"

Sakura stepped away from the seemingly terrified Naruto and joined the members of Team Gai in the doorway, only glancing back once at her Teammate to utter a few not-so-nice commands for him to get out.

"Tenten…" Neji began "I'll go on ahead"

"Sure"

She watched him pad down the corridor ahead of her, eyes travelling to the way his long ash brown hair swished slightly as he moved.

She was broken out of her trance by a grinning Pinkette.

"So... you and Neji huh?"

"What?"

"You two are so cute together!"

"Wait no, no we're just about to go on a mission together is all"

Sakura shot her a puzzled look and took a few steps down the corridor, gesturing with her head for Tenten to join her.

"So where's Lee-San?"

Tenten got into step with the pink-haired Medic.

"He's not coming"

Sakura shot her a devilish grin, pointing up ahead she whispered.

"So its just you and Neji-_Kun__…__?_"

Tenten's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over Sakuras grinning mouth, looking up worriedly to see if the Byakugan user had heard her.

Thank god his specialty is eyes not ears she thought sweat-dropping.

"That's the idea"

"Well don't let me keep you" Sakura winked "I have to go hang up all this laundry anyway, do you _know_how many lucky gambling socks Lady Tsunade has!"

With that Sakura held up a finger to her lips and disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals. Tenten paused for a moment then joined Neji at the door to the Hokages office.

He raised an arm lazily and knocked once.

"Enter" a muffled voice called.

The door swung open, Tenten hesitated for a moment then stepped into the room. It was just like the last time she'd been there, sunlight pouring into the room from the large windows lining the wall. Seas of papers and files decorating the floor with one large wooden desk positioned in the middle of it all. A woman that appeared to be in her mid 20s (although Tenten knew better!) was lying slumped across the desk buried in mounds of paperwork, when they entered though she looked up with mild interest.

Spotting the two members of Team Gai a professional smile found its way onto her fair face and she brushed a few stray blonde hairs over her shoulder.

Shizune stood beside her, a worried expression on her face.

"Welcome Tenten" She inclined her head slightly "Neji"

Tsunade leant forwards slightly on the desk and linked her hands together, resting her chin on top of them.

"Yes welcome, not let's get down to business"

She looked pointedly to them both.

"Now Tenten, this mission is in fact a very delicate one and you may

choose whether or not you wish you accept it"

The brunette nodded slowly.

"Which is why I must ask you, do you have experience with men?"

Tenten felt herself freeze. The way the Hokage asked her that with such nonchalance made it seem even more unreal that what she had just heard could possibly be right.

"The reason I'm asking is because you are the most capable Kunoichi in the village…"

Tenten's heart soared.

"…Who isn't already away on a mission"

Then plummeted back down to Earth.

She suddenly felt very aware of the young Hyuuga standing beside her pointedly staring at his feet. His expression was unreadable.

Tenten shifted uncomfortably.

"I uh-"

"Lady Tsunade if I may" Neji's smooth voice cut in "I don't doubt my Teammates abilities but maybe somebody else would be more…" he thought for a moment "Suitable"

Tenten felt red hot anger flare within her. _Oh __so __you __think __I__'__m __weak __huh Hyuuga?_

"I'll do it"

Tsunade clapped her hands "Excellent"

Shizune opened her mouth to seemingly protest but snapped it shut and instead let her eyes fall to the floor in defeat.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the castle of the Feudal lord in the Land of Wind and retrieve an important scroll stolen from our Client, you will be posing as the daughter of a wealthy business man and Neji will be your bodyguard"

Tenten nodded fiercely.

"The Feudal lord of this area is named Takahiro and as far we know, not a Shinobi but handy with a sword nevertheless"

Tsunade paused for breath.

"Our sources tell us that Takahiro is not aware of the scrolls worth as it was passed down the him by the late Feudal lord so there is no need to get messy"

She looked pointedly to the pair.

"You leave at sunrise"

Tenten bowed slightly, determination burning at her cheeks

"Understood"

She made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji stared at the place where Tenten had stood a moment ago, talk about a quick exit. The truth was, he'd spoke up because he didn't want Tenten anywhere near this man, it was obvious that Tsunade had left specific information out of the briefing and he had a bad feeling about the reasoning behind it.

He inclined his head to the Hokage and her assistant and made for the door, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Neji?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Tsunade now standing, her back to him gazing out of the window.

"Yes M'lady?"

"Look after her"

He paused slightly

"Of course"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da~ ! *does jazz hands*<strong>

**So guys please tell me via reviewing if you think I should continue, since I don't wanna waste your time by continuing rubbish stories!**

**Or maybe for SOME REASON you might like it...?**

**Nah, probably not :P**

**Advice would be GREAT good OR bad!**

**I love you all! *internet huggles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo-Yo Fanfiction readers!**

**I thought that since this story belongs to YOU, I wanted to give you guys the choice of how this story is written, either in**

**normal narrators POV or...**

**Tenten's POV!**

**I've gave it a try in this Chapter to show you what it's like, please tell me which you prefer. Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><em>The way you look at me<em>

_Is kinda like, a little sister_

_Rubbed by your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 2<span>**

* * *

><p>It took longer than I'd expected to get to the Main Gates to the Village this morning because of quite a few reaso-<p>

"Ow!" I yelped and jumped back a bit when a sharp pain entered my foot. Scanning along the street I found the culprit sitting neatly in front of me, a pointy rock.

Glaring at the rock I sat on the edge of the pavement and pulled back some of the endless material that was covering my body to reveal some burgundy slippers with little diamonds at the toe.

Thankfully there didn't seem to be any scuffs to them… I sent another glare to the rock… and so Shizune-San had no reason to kill me,

Yet.

It was times like this that I missed my tough ninja boots. I stood slowly, smoothing out the silky material and reaching up with my left hand to pat my hair down, as a last thought I let my fingers trail down my 'face'. I've never felt my face feel so heavy in my entire life! I reached up a bit further to my eyes and let my hand fall away back to my side, grey eye-shadow staining the pads on my fingers.

I sighed again, what _had _she done to me!

* * *

><p>'<em>Bang Bang Bang'<em>

_I woke with a start, barely managing to cling to the bed which I'd almost rolled out of with fright._

"_Urgh…who is it…?"_

_I spoke slowly, annoyed, whoever that is had better have good reason for pounding on my door this early, don't they know I have an important mission later?_

_Oh no… It had better not be Lee wanting early morning training, if it is I swear to god I'm going t-_

"_Tenten open up, its Shizune"_

_I blinked in confusion, raising my head to look at my apartment door._

"…_Shizune..San..?"_

_Reluctantly I peeled back my blanket and swung my legs onto the cold wooden floor, pausing only to stretch for a moment while I run possible reasons for her being here through my mind._

_Maybe I left something in Lady Tsunade's Office? Nah, I only stuck around for the meeting and left straight away because of-_

_I narrowed my eyes_

_Neji._

_That jerk! He thinks I'm still a little baby! Well I'll show him, I'll show a-_

"_Tenten are you opening this door today or what?"_

"_Uh, gomen!"_

_I grabbed my keys from the usual place on my dark coffee table and fumbled with the lock on my door, it eventually opened with a click and the door swung open automatically._

_Shizune stood facing me, her jet black hair hung in its usual fashion framing her cheeks and she was wearing plain black robes._

_At the sight of me her smile dropped and she seemed to stagger back a bit in horror._

"_You__'__re__not__wearing_that _are__you?__"_

_I glanced down at myself, white collared shirt, red pants, what's not to like?_

"_I-I, well yeah..?"_

_Shizune huffed and nudged past me into my apartment, she whirled to face me now showing a devilish grin and calculative eyes._

_Only then did I spot the giant mass of material she was carrying in one arm with what appeared to be a makeup bag tucked under it and a pair of burgundy slippers in the other._

"_S-Shizune-San, what are you-"_

* * *

><p>I sighed, looking down at myself.<p>

That women had certainly done her job yes, I couldn't tell who the person I was looking at in the mirror was after she was done with me.

"_Oh __Tenten __you __look __great!_" I mimicked her voice almost perfectly and continued walking down the street.

Pointedly glaring at any rocks that might give me any trouble, seriously how do rich people walk in these shoes.

I reached the turn-off to the last path leading to the Main Gates, Neji was gonna kill me… hey screw that guy! I'm not bowing to him anymore!

I strode down the last street, head held high defiantly. And looked around for 'that guy'

I stopped with a gasp.

_Looks __like __Shizune __got __to __him __too__…_ my inner self sighed.

He'd traded in his traditional Hyuuga robes for some dark training pants and matching dark boots. At his side a long sword hung low from his hips. What really had me worried was the tight black shirt he was wearing, I could see every individual muscle on his toned back and his arms looked especially muscular, actually straining against the short sleeves.

What the heck happened to the skinny Genin I used to know?

At his feet a few rucksacks lay on the ground and as I got closer I could see him examining a map, his head straightened slightly meaning he'd heard me approaching and glanced over his shoulder with an irritated expression.

"Finally you've-"

His voice turned to a whisper then stopped completely.

Neji turned around completely and continued to stare at me.

"I know, I know, Shizune went overboard on me, I look like a freaking china doll…"

He said nothing.

"Hey stop looking at me like that I know I look stupid"

He seemed to suddenly jerk out of his trance and turned his attention back to the map.

He uttered a single word "Good"

So that was all the mighty Hyuuga had to say about my transformation? I scowled at his back, willing the tight material to ignite somehow and smoothed down my white silk robes, pulling the sparkling red shawl around my shoulders some more to keep warm.

I stalked over to him, intent on giving him a piece of my mind, stopping only because I needed a 'bodyguard' for this mission.

"Are you carrying any weapons?"

"No"

He looked at me, eyes studying my face. Damn it.

"You're lying"

What right did he have to talk to me like that!

I spoke through clenched teeth "Prove it"

His eyes never left his face, I saw the veins around his eyes twitch slightly as he linked his hands together and held a finger to his lips.

"Byakugan"

The veins surrounding his grey eyes pulsed and became more pronounced, his eyes finally left mine as they scanned up and down my body.

Trust me to try and hide something from a Hyuuga, stupid Neji.

"You're wearing a kunai holster around your left thigh, needn't I remind you that if the enemy knows that the 'daughter of a rich businessman' is hiding weapons that she probably isn't who she claims to be"

I scowled "They won't know its there"

"Take it off"

I said nothing.

"I will remove it with force if I need to"

Something in his eyes told me that he really wasn't joking so I turned away from him and reluctantly yanked the holster down my leg to my ankle before kicking it off towards him.

It landed at his feet with a thud.

He raised a brow at me, so now he thinks I'm immature? I'll show you immature Hyuuga you li-

"We take this route here" he gestured to a long snake-like curve on the worn map "And we have a Carriage scheduled to pick us up when we reach here" he pointed to a crossroads "After all…" he folded the map away and let it drop into his rucksack "…appearances are everything"

He slung the rucksack over his shoulders and turned back to me expectantly.

"So… we ready?"

The meaning of these words finally got to me and ferocious butterflies entered my belly. Here I was, about to go on one of the most important missions of my life, not the most dangerous or the most life-threatening, but possibly the most potentially complicated one. How many things exactly could go wrong on this mission?

I shivered, dreading thinking about it. Suddenly I was a lot gladder to have Neji on my Team, he may be a little cocky, and extremely arrogant, but he was also powerful and I knew he'd always be around when I needed him. How long had I known him now? 5 years, 6 maybe? In all this time, Neji had never let me down. And I'm pretty sure he has no plans to do so any time soon.

I answered in a confident voice "Born ready"

He snorted, apparently amused by my answer and exited through the gates, looking back once to let me catch up so we could walk together.

I broke the silence "So, new clothes?"

"Yes"

"Shizune?"

"Indeed"

I looked up at him, his face gave no trace of what he was feeling.

"So what were you and Lee fighting over in the clearing the other day?"

He smirked slightly but it vanished immediately, maybe it was my imagination.

"According to Lee you are a youthful flower"

I chucked "Oh really"

"He may have" he paused "Feelings fo-

"That's stupid everyone knows Lee has a crush on Sakura"

Neji looked down and caught my gaze, his lips twitched in an almost smile.

"Perhaps"

A faraway look appeared on the Hyuuga's face, it was as if he was contemplating something. I decided to let him think for a few moments, besides we had plenty of time to talk, we'd reach the rendezvous point for the Carriage in well over a day and with only each other for company it was safe to say that running out of things to talk about was not on my to-do list.

Especially with Neji who was normally as talkative as your everyday mute.

I suppressed a sigh, what I'd give to kick off these annoying shoes and weighty robes and just travel ninja-style through the trees like we'd normally do, that way we would reach the meeting point in half the time and wouldn't even need to camp for the night!

I looked back to my teammate again, his expression was still the same faraway one it was 5 minutes ago.

"What are you thinking?"

He opened his mouth to reply then snapped it shut again, obviously taking my question seriously. I frowned as he pondered over my simple question. Eventually he replied in a smooth voice.

"Everything and nothing"

Wow…

Talk about vague.

"How about you?"

His question caught me off guard and I fumbled for an answer hastily.

"Just the mission"

"I see"

I gave him my best puzzled expression, urging him to continue.

"You needn't worry Tenten, I'll be acting as your bodyguard so no harm will come to you"

"That wasn't what I meant, and I don't need your _help _I can manage myself"

Damn Hyuuga, always so high and mighty.

I picked up my pace suddenly craving the chance to get away from him, it wasn't a wise decision for a 2 man squad, I knew that. Let him think I'm immature, see if I care.

"Tenten you know that wasn't what I meant, I would never underestimate you"

"What about back at the Hokage's Office, huh Hyuuga?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought"

I fought against his quickening pace for a moment then gave in, reluctantly falling back into step with him. Neji kept trying to catch my gaze but I kept my eyes straight ahead, burning into the Horizon.

Well it would be one hell one a trip that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Guys, please tell me if you prefer Tentens POV over Normal POV so I can tailor this story to the way you want it! :D<strong>

**Thank you to...**

**Keane ~ Thanks! And I hope to update regularly :)**

**DarkAnonymous324 - Thank you! I'm just glad you like it!**

**Lena-Chan - Hehehehe *evil grin* let's hope so... ;-)**

**Shadow - I AM COMPELLED lulz :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - YESSS! No worries :D**

**baozito3 - I will :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3**

**To everybody else who read this story or made a 'story alert' I had no idea this many people would actually like this Story! **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Tenten: STOP THANKING PEOPLE!**

**LunarLemur: Oops, sowwiii;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Dudes and Dudettes! :D**

**Please let me introduce chapter 3! I hope you like it :)**

**So we got ~**

**2 votes for Tenten POV!**

**1 vote for Normal POV!**

**2 votes for Neji POV!**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry Guys but I think if I did a Neji POV it would give the game away if **

**we knew Neji's feelings and besides... I'm pretty sure that idiot hasn't realised them yet!**

**Neji: Excuse me what did you call me?**

**LunarLemur: NOOOTHIIING! :3 On with the Story! ;-)**

* * *

><p><em>And know that I'm strong I have figured out<em>

_How this World turns cold and it breaks through my Soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 3<span>**

* * *

><p>Tenten had never seen the Sun setting before. Well not fully, she'd caught it at glimpses and admired it for a while before carrying on with whatever she had been doing just like everybody else did. Usually travelling for a Ninja involved high speed and intense awareness of your surroundings, not letting your eyes turn skyward.<p>

But now, as she stared in awe at the horizon she could finally appreciate the beauty of it.

As the sun got lower the area where the duo had been walking was bathed in a golden light, only disappearing as bright orange stained the horizon.

It happened slowly, next came a faint contrast between the waning day and the conquering night, a thin line could be seen separating the two opposite entities. So close but never actually meeting.

The outcome of this battle was one of the most gorgeous colours Tenten had ever laid eyes on, brilliant pink. It stretched out endlessly before her; clouds succumbing to the inviting colour gave the impression of soft cotton candy floating above her head.

It reminded her of Sakura, she giggled at her last memory of the Medic Kunoichi, hurling laundry and abuse at Naruto.

Now though, the sky was soft lavender. Stars struggled to be seen through the peaceful colour, twinkling in little clusters dotted about the place.

They had walked in silence for this, Neji and her, both captivated by Natures agenda. Just walking, just watching.

He turned slightly, parting his lips.

"We need to set up Camp"

Tenten's POV

Oh great. Fantastic.

For a while there I really had forgotten about this mission and the Hyuuga, can't say I minded.

My feet have been complaining for the past twenty minutes after all, I guess bed doesn't sound like a half bad idea.

Yeah! Bed sounds-

"Let me rephrase" He cut in "We need to set up Camp _tonight_"

My head whipped round to glare at Neji but he had already exited through some trees, all of my witty responses dissolved on my tongue leaving the dull taste of defeat. Sarcasm will get you nowhere you know. I grumbled but nevertheless trudged after him into the shadows.

I found him kneeling on the floor in the clearing between the trees; it seemed like an alright spot. The canopy from the trees surrounding us would give us some makeshift cover if the heavens decided to open and the ground looked relatively smooth.

I narrowed my eyes, no pointy rocks.

I could hear the sound of a river nearby, no wait scratch that, a babbling brook. I felt my lips quirk up at another memory resurfacing.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want us to WHAT?" I screeched.<em>

_He can't be serious, do I look like a Messiah of some sort?_

"_I want you to walk on water" Gai-Sensei repeated, flashing a blinding smile._

"_Sensei! Do not worry! I shall not disappoint your expectations!" _

_With that the boy clad in the skin tight bottle-green jumpsuit charged towards the water, coming to a halt when he became waist deep in the clear running water._

"_WRONG LEE!"_

"_Sensei!"_

"_LEE!"_

"_Sensei!"_

_The pair began to sob uncontrollably._

_I sweat-dropped, just another days training for Team 9. A sigh off to my left caught my attention, Neji had pinched his nose in annoyance at our teammate's antics and was shaking his head. A grin plastered my face as I turned back to the scene unfolding before me, Sensei had managed to drag Lee back to shore and was lecturing him on the merits of paying attention, Lee was of course taking notes like he usually did._

_I turned my head slightly back to the other member of Team 9, eyes not leaving the action in front of me._

"_What do you think the chances are of __Lee crashing back into the River again?"_

"_It's called a babbling brook actually"_

_I turned fully in annoyance and frowned at my know-it-all Teammate, stopping stunned._

_Neji was standing on the surface of the water,_

_He __was __walking __on _top _of_ _the __water,_

_And he made it look as if it was the easiest thing in the world._

_I could tell from his confident posture that he was proud of himself; it didn't stop me from gaping like an idiot and rushing to the waters edge to scrutinizing the depth of the water to see if he was cheating._

"_How are you…?"_

_He smirked slightly. That was it, no way was I asking help from him. I can do it, he may be a genius but he won't win this easily._

_Deep breaths… you can do this Tenten…_

_I took a hesitant step onto the rippling blue surface, forcing my thoughts onto concentrating the Chakra onto the soles of my feet just like we had been taught to when Gai-Sensei showed us how to climb trees. Neji had gotten it straight away, but I wasn't that far behind him._

_Another step forwards. My body had now completely left the safety of dry land and I gritted my teeth in concentration, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park._

_Another step and I looked up to see Neji beside me, I could tell he had been watching my progress all this time. He was smiling, the wind whipped around us both causing his long hair to tousle slightly before falling back to frame his cheeks. His cloudy eyes twinkled matching his smile._

_He looked…-_

_The ground parted beneath me and I shot into the freezing water below, icy water forced its way into my lungs and I gasped at the sudden violent change in temperature. I fought for control over the currents but it seemed with every push against the icy wall I took the further the blurry surface became._

_It was getting darker now, I closed my eyes, willing the darkness to hurry up and consume me completely._

_A strong arm gripped mine and pulled me up in one sudden movement, fresh air hit me like a sledgehammer and I rolled over coughing up a worrying amount of water. It was bright again, that was good right?_

_Coughing turned to shivering and I clung to the nearest warmth I could find._

_Only then did it occur to me that that thing was Neji._

_And how I was still holding onto his shirt for dear life._

_And how unbelievably good he looked with cheeks red from exertion and eyes sparkling with relief._

_And how very close we were._

_My smile slipped away, so did Neji's._

_Neji slowly bent his head to the side, a question in his eyes._

_In answer I slowly leant forwards-_

"_NEJI! MY BRILLIANT RIVAL! CONGRATUALTIONS ON SAVING OUR VERY YOUTHFUL TENTEN FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THAT DASTARDLY RIVER"_

"_Whaa-!"_

_I yelled and wrenched myself out of the almost embrace, Neji lurched to his feet._

"_THAT RIVER WAS NO MATCH FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL-"_

"_It's a babbling brook"_

_Neji stalked back through the trees leaving me alone with the green spandex wearing elephant in the room._

_What the heck just happened? Were we about to… No, no that wasn't it. Neji was worried about me, I mean he had just saved me after all. Of course he would be worried, he's my teammate nothing more. _

_Lee's earnest face broke me out of my alternate reality._

"_Tenten-Chan my youthful Teammate would you show me how to do it again?"_

"_S-Sure Lee"_

* * *

><p>Neji watched silently from across the fireplace as Tenten's head drooped lower and lower. He hadn't said anything at first simply because she looked so peaceful, sitting curled up against the makeshift log bench.<p>

With a sigh he flicked the last of his drink across the camp-fire, it hissed on contact and he cursed under his breath at his rash actions before looking up again at the dozing Tenten. Still asleep, so he hadn't woken her.

He watched her for a moment more. So the journey had really taken its toll on her, damn, he should have stopped for a rest. He knew that she was too stubborn to even suggest taking a break, she never wanted to seem weaker than him though they both knew that to be true.

His lips pulled up into a smirk.

Too stubborn indeed.

Without a word he scooped her up and carried her bridal style across the space to her sleeping bag. Tenten's arms automatically wrapped around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair.

He knew that if she woke up now it was very likely that she would kill him, that did not matter though.

She mumbled something incoherent into his neck and Neji felt heat rise up into his cheeks.

The full effect of his actions immediately got through to him. Teammates did not carry other Teammates like this, he _should _have woken her gently and let her growl the usual obscenities under her breath towards him, he _should _have fired back a few witty remarks of his own and watched as her face grew crimson before being replaced with a familiar scowl and he definitely _should _have gone to sleep and thought nothing of it.

And so why was he carefully laying her body across the padded material like it was nothing out of the normal? And taking the thickest blanket from his own rucksack and covering her petite frame with it.

He didn't know.

Sighing, he retrieved his own blanket and settle down for the night

Something told him it would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, didja like it? Didja?<strong>

**Some of you may have recognized the lyrics to "Guardian Angel" by "Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" I HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to this song, I'm**

**addicted to it atm teehee :3**

**To the best people in the world...MY REVIEWERS!**

**ChrisChan-08 - Thank you for reviewing! :D And I'm so glad you liked it ChrisChan :-)**

**DarkAnonymous324 - Whoop Whoop! I hope you liked Chapter 3!**

**ruthy - YAAAY! I'm happy you think so :D I hope my Tentens POV did you justice!**

**Carrottops7 - Most of this Chapter is Tentens POV, Hope the flashback was okay for you too :)**

**Timber Wolf Of Purity - Your review was EPIC, it's possibly the best one I have ever received and I want you **

**to know that I really appreciate those kind of reviews :) :D Thank you so much x**

**Na - I'm sorry :( hopefully the end made up for that :(**

**Lena - That is a very interesting point, I would L-O-V-E to make a NejiTen story made from Neji's POV**

**Also, thanks again for all the story updates and favourites, I really DO appreciate everything :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! :)**

**CAUTION: People with heart conditions are advised to look away when Neji acts OOC in this chapter, this also goes for people without heart conditions...**

**he IS very pretty right? ;)**

**INTERNET HUG for anybody who can guess which Anime I got the names from for the Children in this Chappie!**

**Pleeeaaase Review! :D**

* * *

><p><em>He was always there to help her<em>

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_and wound up at your door_

* * *

><p>We had gotten up early, well; Neji had rudely woken me up early in the morning, prepared our stuff and had the chance to eat a small breakfast before continuing on our epic adventure.<p>

I say that with complete sarcasm of course.

Neji-the-mute as I liked to call him had again decided that he did not want to take part in my conversation and instead had been brooding for the past hour or so, just watching him gave me a headache.

The boredom had set in again quickly, now the only thing I was able to do was keep up my almost robotic pace of walking and let my eyes travel along the floor searching for any puddles or holes of some kind that might hinder me, or pointy rocks.

Movement caught my eye and I turned to see Neji pull another of his maps from God knows where (I presume his rucksack) and glance over it quickly.

"Hn"

Curiosity got the better of me and I fell back into step behind him and peered over his shoulder, it was a map of the area.

"Well?" I asked.

"We should be coming up to a Village soon"

It was music to my ears. No sooner had he spoke when the trees parted up ahead to reveal tall stone walls joined together by large wooden gates, the unmistakable shape of a Village. As we approached the sounds of musical instruments filled the air. It was an array of drums, banjos and fiddles, all being lead by one solitary flute. The tempo was light-hearted and upbeat; I felt my feet involuntarily step in the beat with the music as we walked. It was quite ironic actually.

The tree lined village eventually came into view, the entrance to the Village was heavily decorated with ribbons and low hanging bells which tinkled softly in the breeze.

As we got closer the Villagers also came into sight, all of them laughing, smiling and swaying to the beat of the infectious music. The women wore what looked to be brightly coloured flowers in their hair and tied into makeshift bracelets around their wrists and ankles while the Men wore their best robes. Children weaved their way through the crowds, laughing and playing together.

All appeared apparently unaware of the Strangers in their midst, some even going so far as to smile in mine and Neji's direction.

It was lovely.

"So this is Kakushima Village" I stated easily.

"Indeed" my companion replied in his usual smooth voice.

"Some Party huh" I grinned "So is this some kind of celebration?"

For once my genius teammate seemed stumped.

"It appears so"

Off to my right some Kids I'd spotted earlier fell into my gaze, smiling, I left Neji's side and approached them.

They appeared to be no older than six or seven and were dressed similarly to the other villagers, brightly and carefree.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A blonde with electric blue eyes demanded, he jabbed a stick in my direction.

Aw, cuter than buttons!

"Hey there, what's your name?" I asked politely

"Who wants to know…" he replied with suspicion.

The rest of his friends seemed to follow his lead and gathered sticks of their own, regarding me with mirrored looks of suspicion. Cute suspicion. A few girls peeked around the side of their barrier and looked up with eyes wide with curiosity.

I laid a hand across my chest "My name is Tenten, won't you tell me yours?"

There was a slight pause.

"Aido Hanabusa"

"Hanabusa? Why that is a handsome name indeed" His little chest puffed out at the compliment "And who are your friends?"

Another boy with blonde curls stepped forward and bowed "I am Takuma"

"And I'm Akatsuki" Another proclaimed "This is Ruka" he pulled a girl with blonde wavy hair forward; she squeaked and clung to his arm.

Beside them a smaller girl with short brown hair gazed up at me with curious hazel eyes, on her left a cute looking boy with black tousled hair and dark eyes held her hand in his and on her right another cute-looking boy with silver hair and grey eyes held her other.

"My name is Kaname, I'm please to meet your acquaintance" the darker of the two boys spoke

The silver boy nodded his head slightly "I'm Zero"

"I-I'm Yuuki, nice to meet you" she smiled.

Aww, too Kawai! Well now that I'd successfully integrated myself into their trusts it was down time.

"Tell me Hanabusa, if I were to give you this…" I held a silver coin between my index and middle finger "…Shiny coin would you tell me what your Village is celebrating?"

Apparently at the sight of shiny objects children lose all manner of shyness and become as confident as can be, somebody failed to tell me this.

"Sure that's easy! It's the Harvest Festival!" he beamed, eyes not leaving the rounded object.

"Yeah, it's for the Goddess Holo" Akatsuki stated.

"See, over there" Takuma took my hand and lead me towards the stone statue of a beautiful women clothed in ancient looking robes, flowers in her hair, her arms were outstretched and welcoming.

"Say, she's very pretty" I agreed with the little boy holding my hand eagerly.

"T-Tenten-San?" A shy voice belonging to Yuuki asked.

"Yes Yuuki-Chan?" I smiled down at the nervous girl.

"Y-You are pretty just like her"

She immediately turned a slight shade of pink and her two companions visibly tightened their grips on her hands. It really was sweet.

Just wait till they're older though.

"Why thank you Yuuki!"

"M-Me and Ruka-Chan know how to do her hair just like that" she pointed to the statue "Can we s-show you?"

"Of course"

I let my new friends lead me over to the stone steps leading up to the statue and obeyed when Hanabusa ordered me to sit down, before long I felt the soft pressure of little hands taking my two signature buns apart and revelled in the free feeling I got just from letting my hair hang down loosely for once instead of leaving it cooped up into my usual, tight, style.

They worked quickly, braiding parts of my hair and leaving the rest wavy, the boys scampered off in search of flowers – lead by Hanabusa of course and soon it was just me and the two little girls tending to my hair carefully.

"So Ruka, it looked like you and Akatsuki are good friends"

"Yes, he is my best, best, best friend!"

I could hear the smile in her voice.

My lips curled "Is that so?"

Yuuki piped up "Ruka _loves_Akatsuki"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Hey you two, no fighting okay?" I laughed

"But Yuuki… that was a secret" Ruka complained from behind me.

I smiled at the two younger girls' antics and looked up at the sound of footsteps running along the stone steps, the grinning faces of Hanabusa and his motley crew appeared, arms filled with cherry-blossoms and sweet smelling white lilies.

"Wow, well done you Guys, that's a major haul!" I congratulated them, doing my best to keep my omgz-they-are-so-freakin'-cute smile from my face.

They all seemed pretty pleased with themselves from the cheeky grins on their adorable faces.

"So here you are Tenten, I've been looking for you all over"

I looked up in surprise at the familiar smooth voice into the face of an amused looking Hyuuga; he looked with pointed interest between me and the children.

"Can't you behave?" He scolded half-heartedly.

I chuckled along with him, maybe I _should _have told Neji where I was going, I guess I was too caught up befriending the little munchkins to remember.

"Halt! Do not come any closer Stranger"

I looked across in disbelief to see the boys standing in an all too familiar battle position, sticks poised to the ready. They glared defiantly up at my Teammate. Neji shot an amused look at me before turning back to face them.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding" he explained coolly while playing along with their game "I am Tenten's friend"

Hanabusa's gaze did not waver, instead he called back up the steps to me "What say you Tenten?"

The mischievous side of me took over and I grinned devilishly at Neji and winked.

"Attack!" I cried

They didn't need telling twice! The children charged towards Neji who looked shocked for a moment but quickly collected himself in time to dodge the first blows, barrel-rolling dramatically he retrieved his own stick from the foot of the steps and raced back into the action. He gave a false swipe at Takuma and allowed Hanabusa and Akatsuki to whack him, thankfully not that powerfully, upside the head.

He staggered forwards and crashing to the floor theatrically, not before letting out a moan of defeat. He caught my eye and gave a wink as he rolled over onto his back.

Hanabusa placed a small foot onto his stomach and bellowed in succession, his companions followed suit and the square rang out with cries of victory.

I giggled despite of the scene we were making.

When was the last time I'd actually seen Neji acting like this? I couldn't say for sure, the last time I had actually seen the Byakugan user have a good time was…well…

"Tenten-San?"

"Yes Yuuki-Chan?"

"Your boyfriend is very handsome"

I spluttered "H-He's not my boyfriend, just a friend"

The two girls shared a secret look but nevertheless beamed up at me in satisfaction.

"Your hair is finished~" Ruka sang

"Why thank you very-"

Neji lunged to his feet and dodged around the celebrating children, he caught me around my waist and managed to hoist me up over his shoulder in one swift movement. He jogged back down the steps and casually waved back to my new friends.

"I'll just be capturing Tenten now, you kids have a great day!"

"See you later Tenten's boyfriend!" the children yelled in unison.

Thankfully Neji was unable to see my face, which had flushed crimson. I could feel his rumbling laughter.

"'Tenten's Boyfriend' eh?" he breathed against my ear.

"I don't know where they got that idea" I answered honestly and struggled out of his grasp.

We headed towards the Square's exit, passing through the many market stalls and food counters. The sheer amount of food was unbelievable, the smells were delicious and overpowering at the same time.

"Are you hungry?"

"N-"

My stomach grumbled giving away my true status and Neji smirked.

"I don't have any money, I gave it all to those Kids for helping me"

He gave me a look of disbelief.

"I have a little left, you wait here I'll go get some Bento's or something"

"Yeah yeah"

"I mean it Tenten, no wandering off"

"What am I 10 years old?"

"Sometimes I wonder"

He disappeared before I could hurl some kind of swordfish from the nearby seafood stall in his direction.

I felt my lips curl involuntarily, wait what! Me, laughing at the Hyuuga? The arrogant, pain-in-the-butt Hyuuga?

Get a hold of yourself Tenten.

I allowed myself to stray from the main path that the crowd was following and found myself looking up in the dusty window of a Shop that looked like it had seen better days, an advert was standing proudly beyond the glass, hidden from view because of the dust.

I craned my neck and read aloud the name of the Shop.

"Madame Setsuko: Oracle and Divinator"

Hmmm, well didn't that sound interesting…

I took a few steps towards the window and rubbed at the dust coating it revealing the small advert.

_Fortune telling – 5 coins_

No way how cool is that! I dug into my pockets and clasped the few remaining coins into my palm, pulling them out I quickly counted how much I had. It was enough.

I glanced back the way I had come, there was no sign of Neji, who knows how long he'd be gone. Besides, I thought stepping up the old wooden door, it couldn't hurt could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! :D Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**I used the name "Holo" for the Goddess from the Anime 'Spice and Wolf' **

**And the name 'Setsuko' means "Child of the Festival" so it matches the festival theme! :D**

**~ To my BEYOND FANTASTIC reviewers ~**

**ChrisChan-08 - I totally agree, how dense can you get right? :P He can be a sweetie at time too aww :) **

**DarkAnonymous324 - Thank you for the continuous reviews, I love you so much bro!:D**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - ~NEJITEN FANS UNITE!~**

**Ariasujm-chan - Gracias por revisar! :D**

**PrincessT123 - Your review made me smile so much, thank you! and thanks for reviewing! :3**

**lovelydangerousdear - Hey there lovelydear, my bestest pal :P thanks for the awesome review, lots of love!**

**Snowflake99 - Whoooo! I shall do my best!**

**xBitterSweetDreamsx - Thank you for the compliment! I'll try my very best, thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, SO, sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Please don't hate me! :(**

**Believe me I've felt guilt every single day that I didn't update this Story but my life was been Crazy lately!**

**It was my Birthday on Saturday!**

**Lee: Happy Birthday Lunar-Chan :3**

**Why thank you Lee! And that's why I didn't update last weekend!**

**Please review (I know I don't deserve it for being a lousy writer but PUH-LEEEEASE!)**

* * *

><p><em>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind<em>

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never wanna hear you say goodbye, bye._

* * *

><p>The door – that had obviously seen better days – creaked open, sounding just like something out of a bad old horror movie.<p>

Being the defenceless and angelic girl that I am, I forgot all of the simple rules that one must follow in order to survive a horror movie, or any other creepy situation for that matter and called out in a not too confident voice

"Hello?"

Only at the sound of my embarrassingly high-pitched girly voice did I realise my own stupidity. Rule one of all horror movies – Never call out "Hello" or "Whose there?" I mean c'mon you're just asking for it right? Not only are you alerting the killer to your presence and your exact location but you're practically signing your death warrant!

Cursing my naivety and feeling ever so thankful for not being blonde and big chested, I took a small step into the shop doorway and looked around in interest. The room was very dimly lit, only some specs of light filtered into the room through small gaps in the ever-so-dusty panelled windows like golden ribbons and the rest was supplied by old-fashioned wax candles strategically placed around the room atop extremely populated shelves and low coffee tables. One large worn rug, a now faded burgundy colour, stretched over most of the dark wooden flooring. Shelves and bookcases lined the walls and stood in neat rows across the room.

It reminded me of the Library back in Konoha that I used to visit so often. Lately though, the mission load had heavily increased giving me very little time to sit and actually read one of the many books the old Library had to offer. Many memories of my childhood had been spent there; the gentle old couple that had welcomed me, the seemingly never-ending amount of reading material, and the leaf-green comfy chairs that I would sit perched upon.

Now though the only regular visitors to the Library as far as I knew were Sai and occasionally Sakura, when she would be researching some kind of medical treatment or seeking out the raven haired boy.

I cast another comprehensive glance around the room. Well, there didn't seem to be any freaky old staircases to run up when the Killer arrives or dark cellars containing werewolves or skeletons.

Yet.

I padded into the room and examined a few of the books in the first bookcase, '_Alchemy:__And __its __works_' '_Mayan __rituals_', pretty strange stuff if you ask me, although my own book knowledge goes as far as classic romance novels and kickass adventure books, I never was one for all that Science Shiz.

My eyes fell on some jars at the end of the shelf, strange objects encased in some kind of weird liquid. I extended a nervous arm and pawed at the jar to get a better look at its contents, said objects revolved 360 degrees giving me an exact view of what they were, my stomach heaved violently.

Eyeballs.

I shrieked and staggered back, tripping over the leg of one of the coffee tables in doing so and landing on my butt with a loud 'thump'. The force of my landing shook the bookcase in front of me and I watched frozen with horror as the jar fell in what seemed like slow motion from the shelf.

Without time to think, I threw myself across the open space. Just as the Jar was about to hit the ground I felt cold glass beneath my finger tips and curled my hands around the fragile object, cradling it to my chest as my back painfully collided with the ground.

"Oof" The air rushed out of my lungs.

My forehead collided with the troublesome bookcase with a dull 'crack'.

I groaned and rubbed at the spot where there would surely be a very attractive bruise forming.

That would _not _look good in the morning.

Massaging my forehead I sat up. Averting my eyes from the contents of the Jar, I set the glass object aside on the coffee table that had just attacked me, giving it a glare as I did so.

A voice - softened with age - startled me.

"May I help you Child?"

I 'eep'ed and lurched to my feet, reaching for my Kunai, cursing myself when I remembered that Neji had stripped me of all my weapons.

Damn Hyuuga.

I clenched my fists, readying them in front of me.

A gentle tinkling laugh stopped me, like silver bells.

"W-Who are you?"

I mentally slapped myself in the face. Not only was I unarmed but I'd managed to utter a 'Whose there?' line too, damn it Tenten!

"I assure you, I mean you know harm"

My attention was brought to a darken doorway, deep red drapes covered it; no wonder I hadn't spotted it earlier. A small figure stood behind the drapes, from my position I couldn't see the persons face.

A frail hand pushed the blood-coloured drapes to one side and stepped into the room, the pale light illuminated the stranger's features.

She was on old woman, dressed head to toe in brightly coloured robes and shawls. She wore several long necklaces and what looked to be talismans, her small hands held numerous chunky rings, from her ears hung long golden hoops. Silver hair flowed from one shoulder and hung in wispy bangs from her head. Her face was lined with age, all of her features wizened but one.

Her eyes, which were brilliant green; they regarded me with a mixture of curiosity and warmth.

"I am Madame Setsuko, how may I assist you Child?"

Everything clicked in my head, of course! She fitted my expectations of a fortune teller to the metaphorical T!

I resisted the urge to sweat-drop at my own ignorance and forced a friendly smile.

"I saw the sign in your window"

I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder at the advert behind me.

"Will you tell my-"

Madame Setsuko clapped her hands twice and beamed at me "Of course! Of course! Come right this way"

She disappeared in a flash back through the doorway she'd came from, so maybe this old lady wasn't as old as I thought?

I shook my head and hurried after her, tripping over the battered rug as I did so, parting the drapes cautiously and stepping into the adjoining room.

It was furnished similarly to the first room but this room was sparsely decorated with only one lone table, a red silk cloth covering it, and two mahogany chairs.

Madame Setsuko was already seated at the first chair, she smiled when she saw me and gestured to the remaining seat.

Feeling very much like an innocent movie protagonist about to be warned of her inevitable gory fate I crossed the room and sank into the wooden chair. Now I could see the small pack of cards that sat neatly at the centre of the table, sparking my curiosity.

"Ah, a child of the Leaf I see"

Madame Setsuko said, carefully lifting the cards and shuffling through them, eyes remaining on my face as she did so.

"Yes, how did you…?"

"These eyes" she blinked for effect "See all"

If it was any other situation I probably would have rolled my eyes and scoffed, being as it was, I was currently sat in the parlour owned by possibly the most unusual, eccentric and plain bizarre woman I'd ever met. So I nodded like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary of course.

There was a moment of silence as Madame Setsuko closed her eyes and started to hum to herself, I assumed it to be some kind of folk song passed from her ancestors from generation to generation, maybe a tale of War, Courage and Revenge?

It was at that moment I recognised the tune to 'How to solve a problem like Maria' from the famous folklore that is The Sound of Music.

I bit my lip. Perhaps a little senile? Decrepit springs to mind too… Plain old Barmy?

The lady herself interrupted my musings.

"In your childhood, I see many Children but no Parents…"

Her face was trance-like, expressionless but I still picked up the audible question mark in her voice

"I was raised in an orphanage, my parents abandoned me, I was always on my own I guess, I had nobody" I replied, a little shocked.

"And now, now there are people that you care for in your life" A statement "And they care for you" another.

"Yes" I spoke, not entirely sure what to make of the woman.

"A bonnie girl with pink hair, she is the one that puts people back together… a good heart but paired with a fiery attitude"

I gaped "Y-Yes that's Sakura"

She nodded to herself "Ah, you're a Shinobi"

"I-I am"

"You're very close to your team, are you not Child"

I managed a smile "Yes"

"A boy, with the most peculiar haircut…"

"Lee" I chuckled, Madame Setsuko smiled my way before continuing

"He is the personification of enthusiasm…"

Well that was right

"…extremely energetic…"

Yep

"…Quite single-minded…"

Check

"…you care for him like a brother, I see a very strong bond between you two, you look up to him as you believe he is very strong both physically and mentally and you envy his , rather copious if I might add, amount of enthusiasm that he inputs into every situation he is dealt"

It was crazy, how incredibly right one old lady could be.

"Your Mentor, I see some quite alarming similarities between Teacher and Student, that Lee fellow must idolise him quite a lot"

I felt a smile tug at my mouth "You got that right Lady"

To say that Lee and Gai-Sensei were like two peas in a pod was the understatement of the Century.

"Hmmm…"

Madame Setsuko opened her emerald green eyes and met my own with a knowing smile, that smile had a secret.

"The last member of your team" She continued "You look up to him most of all"

"Hn" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest childishly.

As much as I hated to admit it, I did.

Neji was arrogant and he was cocky, but one thing that he also is, is one powerful ally and teammate. How many missions would have been a failure without his quick thinking and Byakugan eyes to light the way? How many times would Lee have run rampage through the Leaf late at night after 'accidently' drinking some of Gai-Sensei's Sake without Neji being there to tackle him?

One side of her mouth curled upwards into a smile "And there's something else"

Something else?

"I don't understand…?" I explained politely.

Madame Setsuko's eyes twinkled and she chuckled slightly, tinkling laughter filled the room.

"I wonder" She smiled "How long you two will dance around each other"

"Huh?"

Her soft laughter filled the room again "Maybe Neji-San could tell you himself"

"What are y-"

"Tenten"

A smooth voice cut through my speech, it was wary, it was dark, and it was carrying a…Bento?

"Crap! Neji I was just, I was just..uh…" I fumbled with my robes and ran a list of excuses through my head.

I spun around to see Neji crouched slightly behind me watching the frail old Woman who was regarding him with a look of amusement, finally he must have decided she wasn't much of a threat and turned his steely glare on me.

"_What __am __I __10 __years __old?_" he mimicked.

I winced, my own words used against me.

"I just thought I'd check this place out, you know…" I threw my hands up in desperation "She's a Fortune teller! What more do you want?"

Neji snorted and guided me out of the chair, steering me towards the Exit.

He reached down to whisper in my ear "Do I need to keep you on a Leash or something? I said do not leave the Street"

Cool breath skimmed across my neck, a tremble ran up and down my spine.

"Yes _Mom_" I grumbled "See you later Mrs S!"

"Farewell Child"

The door to the old shop snapped shut, leaving a small cloud of dust. Madame Setsuko rose from her own chair and paced over to the Window to watch her two young guests leave, bickering half-heartedly in the Street.

She smiled "I wonder indeed"

* * *

><p><strong>Do-Do-Doodoo-Do! Voila! <strong>

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, alerts and even FAVOURITES which is just insane you guys, really GOMEN! :3**

**To all my brilliant, magical, wonderful reviewers~**

**xBitterSweetDreamsx - Yay! :D**

**DarkAnonymous324 - Aw really? :3 Thanks! **

**Timber Wolf of Purity - I completely agree, we need more real life examples of this x'D And thank you!**

**Ophiuchus Froggy26Fran - Yeah I agree :/ I'll try not to do that from now on :) thank you though :D**

**NEJITEN506 - Yes, good ol' "relationship-friendship" thing, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!**

**Ariasujm-chan - ¡Ningún problema! ¡Estoy tan contento que quiere mi historia, sus revisiones son el mejor! ¡Gracias! **

**ChrisChan-08 - Thank you for reviewing so frequently! I REALLY appreciate your support! x**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - You got it! *ding ding ding***

**NejiTenLuver101 - KYAAA! Okay :3**

**Chloexo - She's a dummy is why! Did you hear that Tenten? You Dummy!**

**PolkadottedAngels - I promise there will be more soon! Please read on to see :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! It's L here :)**

**I wanted to give something back to all of you guys who took the time to read and**

**even review my little story, we hit 50 reviews it's just amazing!**

**So, what would you guys think of me writing a Christmas Special for you?**

**It can be ANY pairing you like!**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Why do I keep running for the truth?<p>

All I ever think about is you

You've got me hypnotized

So mesmerised

* * *

><p>"Aw <em>C<em>_'__mon!_"

I threw my hands up in exasperation at the brunette walking a little in front of me, he did not turn.

I guess I was asking for this really, he did say not to go anywhere…but really that kid needs to learn to live a little. Seriously when was the last time you came across an _**Über **_cool fortune teller chick on your travels?

After retrieving me from Madame Setsuko's Lair Neji had decided it was time to move on from quaint Kakushima Village and that we had to get on the road again.

Sighing I continued to trail after him.

Ever since then he'd kept his promise of treating me like the 10 year old I had proclaimed to not being and had decided to ignore me, Neji the Mute was back. I scowled at his perfectly toned back, content with attempting to bore fiery holes into it through sheer will power alone. It didn't work.

Silently I reached down and scooped a pebble up from the road and gave a perfectly executed flick of my wrist, sending the stone zipping through the clear sky towards his stupid face.

Just as the Pebble was about to make contact with the rear of his head, Neji turned and caught the rock in the centre of his Palm.

Damn Hyuuga and his catlike reflexes.

"Yes?"

"At least give me my Bento"

Neji looked down to his other hand at the seemingly forgotten snack clasped there, he shrugged and stopped walking – allowing me to catch him up – wordlessly he held out the Bento.

I took it and gave him my most sickeningly sweet smile.

"Thank you Neji-Kun"

He frowned slightly but if he was annoyed he didn't make it known. We continued along the dusty road silently, I, thoughtfully chewing on my newly found food source and he backing up his reputation (in my mind I admit) of being Neji the Mute.

"So" his voice interrupted the silence "When did you start calling me Neji-_Kun_?"

Instead of answering I placed another mini rice ball; courtesy of the Bento, in my open mouth. I swallowed before answering.

"Just now"

"Okay" I grinned "My turn for a Question"

Neji returned my gaze.

"Why were you so mad about me going in that Shop?"

"You mean other than betraying my trust?"

"Mhmm…"

Neji didn't reply for a moment, instead he seemed lost in thought. His brow furrowed further, a habit I had noticed he'd acquired when he pondered something for a while. It would have been cute if it didn't come partnered with that infuriating attitude that he called his personality.

"Well, I'm meant be your bodyguard aren't I? How am I meant to be a bodyguard if I have no body to guard?"

It was a pathetic excuse, and I was having none of it.

"I bet you were just jealous that you didn't get _your _fortune told" I grinned, childishly sticking my tongue out at him.

Neji rolled his eyes "You got me"

I joined in with his chuckles, marvelling at the way they harmonised together. It was a rare thing indeed for my Companion to speak, never mind splashing out and indulging in laughter.

"Tell me, what secrets of the future did she impart on you?"

"She…she didn't get round to that part-"

Neji scoffed.

"…But if SOMEBODY hadn't interrupted us maybe I would know a little better!" I growled in response

"You don't honestly believe that she was a real fortune teller do you? She was obviously a fake"

"She knew which Village I came from, explain that one bird boy!"

"Your accent…wait, _bird __boy?_"

"Naruto told me one time that when he first met you all you seemed to talk about during battle were birds"

A familiar smirk came to Neji's face as he thought of a witty remark, all of which dissolved on his tongue, finding none he sighed

"One time"

This time I didn't bother trying to stop the bubbles of laughter that forced their way up my throat, holding my sides tightly I bent slightly when I felt my ribs tickling from the strain of forcing my laughter back down for so long. I could feel moisture coming to my eyes and I tentatively reached up and dabbed them lightly.

When I brought my hands away from my face my finger pads were lightly stained with dark matter. This makeup thing was more troublesome than it was worth.

Neji, who had been watching my reaction with faint amusement, piped up from beside me "I don't think you need that, the makeup I mean"

"Thanks, I" I heard a faint crack "OW!"

Neji froze "What is it?" He unsheathed his sword slowly.

He quickly stepped into a defensive stance in front of me, gripping the sword at his side with one hand and raising the other to perform the familiar hand signs for his Byakugan, the veins surrounding his eyes pulsed and became more pronounced, readying themselves for action. Neji gave one more comprehensive look at our surroundings then turned back to me with a puzzled look, one brow raised.

I grimaced "My jaw just clicked" I pouted moodily.

My Companion blinked once, twice, and then burst into laughter identical to the fit I'd had not less that a minute ago, doubling over and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"It's not funny!" I whined, rubbing delicately at my throbbing jaw.

"Serves you right for laughing at me…" He raised his hands in a sign of mock surrender at my icy glare "Just kidding, here let me see"

He pulled gently at my shoulder, asking me to stop and turned so that he was facing me. His silvery eyes looked worried, pulled down in concentration.

Without warning his cool hand found its way onto my cheek, gently pressing until he located the source of throbbing pain, suddenly I felt the familiar warmth of a healing Jutsu and looked up in slight alarm at my Teammate's face that was only mere inches away. Neji mistook my flushed cheeks as confusion and smiled sympathetically.

"Hinata's been learning a little Medical Ninjutsu in her training and she took the liberty of teaching me the ropes before we left, it's not that hard" He winked "Especially not for a Genius like me"

That smile, it was warm and caring, not at all like the arrogant smirk that he usually paraded around wearing. This one was inviting and magnetic, it was so Neji.

Only then could I finally admit to myself that I did find Neji Hyuuga a little attractive. Minutely so. Every day that I'd trained with Team 9 I had always subconsciously known that I did, I wasn't that stupid. But I knew far better than to indulge myself on childish fantasies and things far too beyond the impossible to come true. Of course I'd known that he would far surpass my abilities, his powerful Hyuuga blood had ensured that, meaning that he would never look at a poor orphaned girl like me.

_Could _never look at a girl like me.

So I'd forgotten, I'd simply put my feelings aside and locked them up, instead channelling all of my energy into training and becoming stronger, even that wasn't enough.

"All done" he smiled again

He looked so good when he smiled.

He crouched slightly and retrieved the Rucksack that he'd previously let drop to the floor and turned back to the spot where I was now stood rooted to the spot.

He paused "You okay?"

I gave a shaky smiled "Fine, thank you"

He didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure? I..I didn't do the Jutsu wrong or anything? Your Jaw isn't about to fall off?"

"No…No of course not"

"Good"

He turned back to the dusty road and continued to walk a few paces, stopping only once he felt my presence no longer at his side, he turned back with a questioning glance.

"Neji I-"

Something hard connected with my shoulder and I cried out, stumbling forwards I reached for the place of impact expecting some sort of weapon to be protruding from my poor arm. There was none. Suddenly I felt knives dig into my other free shoulder and I gasped at the white hot flash of pain, I fought back the urge to scream, turning instead to meet the large yellowed eyes of my Captor.

Just as I opened my mouth to scream I heard laughter from…Neji?

I hesitated but wrenched my eyes from the monster latched onto my shoulder to glare wildly at my Teammate who was now walking slowly towards me, hands shoved into his pockets and face thrown back with silent laughter. Traitor!

"Good Boy" he cooed.

Wh-What?

"Did she scare you? I must apologise for my Companion's manners, she's very rude"

"Hey!"

The pressure from my shoulder disappeared and I watched in astonishment as a giant feathered creature flew towards Neji, landing onto his now covered forearm and crowing in delight. It was an eagle of some sort, an earthy brown shade to its feathers with rounded yellow eyes. He tickled the Bird under its chin.

"What the-"

"Messenger bird, don't worry he's not a threat" Neji smirked in my direction

"I know that Teme, what's it doing here though"

"I assume" he paused to give me an ironic look "to deliver a message"

"Want to state anything else Captain Obvious?"

He turned back to the Bird and tentatively untied the thin piece of rope tying the small scroll to its right leg; I saw a flash of the Hidden Leaf Symbol before Neji unravelled the parchment and I watched as his eyes slid over the information written there.

"Well?" I asked in an expectant tone

"It seems our mission has…advanced somewhat"

"Meaning?"

"It doesn't matter, for now we must concentrate on getting to the rendezvous point on time, the Sun is already setting, we're running out of time"

"But-"

"No buts Tenten, we need to go _now_"

Neji slid his rucksack back into place and tugged at my hand until we were running, flying through the trees. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline surge through me whenever I moved at a pace like this but that wasn't the real reason behind my secret smile. I looked down carefully at our hands still interlaced, he hadn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>And so concludes Chapter 6 :)<strong>

**Yeah the weird Jaw thing happened to me while I was writing this Chappie xD**

**So while I was mewling in agony, the idea hit me! **

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't think I would have continued this Story so far and its all thanks to the<strong>

**people who supported me, I can't thank any of you enough!**

**To my fantastical reviewers~**

**xBitterSweetDreamsx - Thank you, I love him everywhere~! :D**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - B'aww fanks! I had a great day :3**

**ChrisChan-08 - Hahaha! I know what you mean :) and thank you!**

**anemone - Thank you for the comment! I shall do my best ;D**

**EmoMetalMusicLuvr16 - I may have thanked you already but...SQUEEEEE! :D**

**KibaHinaLUV - Eeeeek! Thank you! I appreciate it :-)**

**GoXC - Wow, thank you for the compliment! I'll try not to let you down!**

**Iamanavenger - I know right, we should totally kidnap him ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-Hey! L here :)**

**Happy belated christmas and new years guys, it's been crazy around here lately with all this festive madness and exam revision**

**I've been forced to do! Grrr...!**

**Anyway just so you guys don't think that I've lost sight of where this story's going, I actually planned this turn of events right from the**

**start! With a super-special-awesome-secret motive! :D**

**To make it up to you all I tried EXTRA hard in this chap, I think that I may have even improved a tinsy bit since chapter 1!**

**But that's your decision x') **

**I really hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><em>I know there's something in<em>

_the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from_

_ the look in your eyes_

* * *

><p>It wasn't a particularly pleasurable feeling; I'd deduced that much as soon as I'd sat down in possibly the single-most expensive means of transport my derriere has ever made contact with. The carriage owners had obviously not wasted any expense on comfort and had instead splashed out on appearance alone, favouring a dark elegant alder wood exterior, all sharp edges and pointed features. One pair of burgundy fitted curtains hung loosely from the windows, tied back carefully in a bow. At the front two well-built horses kicked up dust impatiently with their hooves, obviously not used to standing still for too long.<p>

My suspicions about the interior however were quickly confirmed when I flopped onto the backseat for the first time. A huge plume of dust rose like Lee's unquenchable thirst for training; highly irritating on the eyes and had me gasping for breath almost immediately.

In a word? Pompous.

My accomplice however took one comprehensive look at our ride, muttered something that sounded oddly like 'gorgeous', and proceeded to run his hands over every inch of the wood, murmuring to himself and stroking it like it were some kind of overgrown dog.

Half an hour later we were on the last leg of our journey, I sat in the back of the carriage and the Hyuuga sitting up front with the driver. I held back a snort, who knew that the mighty Hyuuga held a fancy for _coaches _of all things; he was probably still firing off question after question eagerly to the disgruntled coach driver.

The metallic clicking noise of the door handle brought me back to the real world and I scooted backwards to allow a familiar figure entrance into the carriage, he swung effortlessly into the seat facing me and fixed me with an enthusiastic grin.

"Isn't this great?"

I hissed as another bump jolted me in my seat, causing me to clutch wildly at the remaining door handle, seat and curtains.

"No" I deadpanned.

Neji gave me an incredulous look, waving my reply off with a wave of his hand.

"We're not far now." he added, watching the scenery pass by through the window.

I coughed slightly, drawing his attention.

"Were you going to tell me about this '_advancement_' or continue to leave me in the dark Neji?"

"Well…it seems that we're going to arrive at our destination at a time when the retrieval of our prize would be near impossible-"

"Impossible?"

"For anybody who isn't us."

"We being…?"

Neji gave a wry smile

"Effectively more competent than your average thieves."

I made a slight 'Mhmm' sound and nodded in agreement, trying to show that I was following so he would hurry the heck up.

"Anyway, our destination is soon to be the location of the wedding of Takahiro-San's uncle, Hiroshi, and consequently the castle is going to be home to over two hundred guests, not counting the maintenance and staff. _Not _a good time to do something rash without it going unnoticed…"

I frowned; well that was the understatement of the week. I dreaded to think of all the _new _ways we could be uncovered, and the amount of guards that would come running.

"…that also means that our covers have changed slightly too. Thankfully Hiroshi-San didn't think much for security and made an open guest list for any wealthy acquaintances he forgot to invite."

"Enter us?"

"Precisely."

The rest of the journey was spent in content silence. I spent that time running possible scenarios through my head of all the ways my identity could be compromised; it had to be obvious, arriving with no other companions other than a bodyguard and without knowing a single soul personally to schmooze heartily with. I could claim inexperience, but then that would be kind of unlikely for such a wealthy daughter of a rich businessman I supposed.

Neji had returned to his former position seated up front with the driver on the grounds that it would look better once we arrived earlier, leaving me to press my nose up against the glass in boredom. It seemed that '_not far_' to a Hyuuga was about the same distance as two miles to the rest of us humans and daylight had come and gone in that time. It was hard to tell, but I was sure that the floor was no longer horizontal…

We rounded a corner and I got a clear view of a valley below. We were…climbing? And going higher still. Where exactly was this place?

Right on cue the large unmistakable shape of a castle loomed out of the darkness on my right, brightly lit and winking from the trees. I got a glimpse of a few turrets and huge walls that would rival those of the leaf village before the driver veered off to the right again, blocking my view.

I whined in indignation and pushed my nose up further to the glass, but was only rewarded with familiar shadows.

We were seconds away from arriving now, but all I could feel was the increasing sense of uneasiness in my stomach and the frown set about my lips. I pulled my shawl closer, finally thankful for the refined look it gave me which would hopefully not set me out from the crowd too much once we were inside.

Hooves met wood as we passed over the wooden drawbridge. Then suddenly they stopped. We stopped moving.

Boots marched over cobbled ground to greet us and I felt the carriage sway slightly as if someone had just swung down to meet the floor.

"Name your rank and purpose." A bored sounding voice asked.

I could practically _hear _the smirk on my teammate's face.

Okay so _not _the most friendly welcoming committee; I clenched the hard material of the seat tighter. If it came to a fight I wouldn't be much help without any kunai or summoning scrolls, I felt bare without my babies! Damn Hyuuga.

"Maito Neji, and my lady and I are here for the royal wedding ceremony."

I leaned back slightly in my seat to see Neji shrug slightly towards the coach through the windows. The guard was still annoyingly blocked from view.

"Normal protocol means that I must speak to your mistress in order to clarify her rank and intentions-"

"That won't be necessary."

"…I have to insist-"

"My lady is tired after a strenuous journey…"

I shot daggers with my eyes at his back. So he thought I couldn't handle a little light interrogation on my part did he? How much longer was he planning on _babysitting _me and shying me away from all the dangerous parts of the mission? Did he really underestimate me that much?

I threw the door open (with maybe a little more force than was necessary) and hopped down lightly from the carriage, breezing over to a dumbstruck Neji and now alarmed looking guard.

I laughed casually "That's enough Neji; I can answer this fine gentleman and all he needs to know."

I cast a quick glance at my surroundings. One small cobbled courtyard, coaches similar to ours loitered at the end of the space next to huge wrought iron gates. Easily defendable with six other guards stationed around the space, four at a wide main entrance and the remaining at two smaller doors opposite from one another, probably leading to the left and right wings.

"Uh…great, so-" he cleared his throat, "name?"

I scoured my brain for a suitable surname "Haruno Tenten, my father runs Haruno Corps. You may have heard of him…?"

"O-Of course, now if you'll please answer the following q-"

"Jiro, what have I told you about troubling our guests, particularly the pretty ones?" A low voice, lined with amusement interrupted.

I turned to see the silhouette of a young man casually leaning against the main entranceway, his shadow messily spilled out across the cobbled courtyard.

As we turned he pushed away from the wall and walked towards us, it was easy to see from his confident stride and lean build that he was no stranger to a sword. He became more defined the closer he came. Tousled, golden hair framed his high cheekbones, barely reaching his shoulders. A strong jaw line with the telltale signs of dimples. Full lips, one side curled up in a mischievous smile. His eyes were bright cerulean blue, thick dark lashes framed them; just the sight of them made my already weak knees feel even weaker.

Holy frig…he was Adonis personified!

"And you are?" Neji probed curtly.

He laughed lightly, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Where are my manners, they call me Takahiro around this place"

My eyes doubled in size.

"Y-You're the feudal lord?" I shrieked.

This guy couldn't have been a few years older than me, weren't feudal lords meant to be old and gross?

"Last time I checked." He winked, "My uncle will be glad that you've arrived and I'd be honoured to give you a tour."

His eyes lingered on mine, not that I was compla-

"It's late." Neji replied in a monotone. "My Lady is exhausted from a long days travelling, you know what it's like."

Takahiro glanced at my companion, an emotion that looked oddly like annoyance flashed in his eyes before he quickly gave a polite smile.

"Of course, Jiro please show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes Sir."

"A pleasure to meet you Tenten, I would very much enjoy your company tomorrow; if you're no longer _exhausted,_ that is."

I chuckled slightly and glanced at Neji to see his brows pulled down slightly on an otherwise expressionless face. I decided to ignore his stoic temperament for now and quiz him later when the man we were going to steal from wasn't situated in front of us.

Jiro crossed the courtyard, heading towards the left wing of the castle and I followed after him, giving one last look towards our target to see him watching me just as intently.

He met my gaze and there was a moment where I froze like a rabbit caught in the headlights until Neji rather abruptly passed into my sight to gently push me in the direction Jiro had just been. I gave him a dark look but nevertheless continued to follow jiro-the-guard down a dark corridor.

So far, the mission didn't look half bad.

I turned back slightly to give Neji a winning smile.

"He seemed nice."

He didn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I suck! There will be better banter next chapter <span>PROMISE<span> *holds up pinky***

**This chapter is way smaller than I usually write, but I took some advice to not rush it so the quality didn't suffer :(**

**Lee: Lunar-Chan! *appears from nowhere sobbing***

**L: Lee! *sobs into his chest***

**Neji: ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Again! Without these guys none of my motivation would be possible, every one of them made my day with their generosity! :D<strong>

**KibaHinaLUV - Oh I know he's pretty OOC xD**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - Your guess is as good as mine ;)**

**OasisSerenity - Yay! Aw ty! :D We shall kidnap him together! *rubs hands together with glee***

**Superkella - Hahaha! I know right :D and thank you so muuuuch! :3**

**GoXC - I hope this chapter wasn't too boring compared to last chapters banter :)**

**xBitterSweetDreamsx - Mwahaha we shall see... ;)**

**MelancholyMadness - Thanks Ash :D I hoped you liked it, I'm unsure lol :P**

**Savvy123 - I'll try :D yay yay!**

**Ariasujm-chan - Aw thank you for the review nonetheless, pure vida from costa rica! xD**

**littlerena - yep you guess it :D Vampire Knight rules! :D**

**Night Kaida - Omg I can't thank you enough for bothering to read this! Ty ty ty! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back! Yes! It's me Lunar bring you chapter 8! :D**

**I honestly had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did creating it :)**

**If you have the time, please review :)**

**Reviews are the ramen to my Naruto! ;P**

* * *

><p><em>In another life<em>

_ I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

* * *

><p>"It's just…" I squeaked and hurled myself across the room, I vaguely heard Neji chuckle before my body came into contact with a soft mattress and I curled up in the thick, red, silken sheets.<p>

I looked up through my lashes at the _huge_ four poster bed to examine to rest of my new abode. Wallpaper the colour of pale rose petals, one large window lining the back wall, luxurious red floor length curtains billowing in the breeze. A small chest of drawers, wardrobe, a pair of bedside tables and a large chest at the bottom of the bed of the same mahogany brown shade. I caught a glimpse of an en suite bathroom and I gasped with pleasure into a sinfully soft pillow.

Neji shook his head, a smile playing at his lips "That will be all"

"We hope you enjoy your stay" the guy named Jiro gave a low bow and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Neji carefully let our bags down and shrugged his jacket off. Slinging his hands in his pocket he padded over to the bed, examining me lightly beneath the sheets.

"You haven't quite got the idea of acting like a privileged member of aristocracy yet, have you?"

I scowled

"At least I don't behave like I am, outside of missions" I purposely eyed him

"I _am_ aristocracy" he drawled, sounding bored "In the shinobi world anyway"

Well that defeated any argument I might have had…damn Hyuuga. I rolled off the bed, landing lightly on my feet. Placing one hand on my hip I raised the other to point ferociously at him, Neji raised a perfect brow.

"The mission starts from now Neji" I heartily declared "the infiltration in complete, all we have to do now is find the scroll, easy peasy"

"Would you like to say that any louder? I think the guards down in the courtyard might have misheard snippets…"

I raised a hand to cuff him upside the head but he surprised me by catching my fist and pulling me down onto the bed, I squeaked in surprise and tried to pull free but his arms had me in a vicelike grip.

"It wouldn't do…. to injure your own bodyguard like that" he spoke softly into my ear; his voice was low and deliciously husky. Cool breath curled into my ear and my entire body went limp. I cursed my own lack of self control as every one of my senses submitted to him. It was astonishing was easily he could get to me, invading every one of my senses yet again. My breathing came faster, I couldn't help but drink in his familiar masculine scent.

And then it was gone, and I was alone on the bed once again. I peeked out from under the blanket to spot him walking towards the window

He met my gaze "Just kidding"

I felt like screaming.

"I wasn't joking around when we arrived before though, we really do need to rest" he continued easily, turning back to face me "Sleeping arrangements?"

"What?" I replied, feeling a little dazed still.

Neji sighed and rejoined me on the bed "We appear to only have one room"

"Oh…" I commented, feeling a little less than useless for only noticing this predicament now.

I felt like penning the word 'hopeless' on my forehead in thick biro, preferably of a pink colour.

Neji wordlessly knelt down at the foot of the bed and unlatched the large chest, in it was a neatly folded up futon mat.

"I call the bed~!" I crowed, grinning childishly at him

Neji rolled his eyes, reached back, and tossed one of the lighter bags towards me. I caught it and peered inside. It was my travel bag, containing all the usual cosmetics to keep me sanitary on missions. Straight away however, I noticed a problem.

"I'm minus nightclothes" I groaned

My companion looked up from where he had finished laying the futon, appearing less than benign over my dilemma.

I picked at the material of my shawl "I can't wear these robes to sleep in"

"Here"

I looked up just in time to intercept an object as it came flying towards me; said object appeared to be made of soft, thin material and smelled so deliciously of Neji.

"Wear that" Neji gestured to the shirt he'd just thrown to me

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder as I padded into the bathroom to change.

I emerged five minutes later feeling like a little kid dressing up in her mom's clothes, Neji's shirt hung past my knees and the sleeves which on him would have reached his shoulders now drooped down to my elbows. I skidded across the room quickly and flopped onto the bed. Neji looked up briefly to appraise my appearance but looked away almost instantly, he seemed to be satisfied enough I guessed. He raised an arm and I heard a soft 'click' before the room was pitched into darkness.

"Goodnight"

"Yeah…night"

* * *

><p>The next morning promised a blistering hot day and it delivered. Neji remained strong on the idea that I was to wear my normal robes and ignored my protests that I would surely melt and he shouldn't like a melted mistress. After a short breakfast of packed rice balls we were now on our way downstairs, having gotten lost several times due to my leadership in the unfamiliar castle. Neji had given up after the first three times that he'd suggested using the Byakugan but I had insisted that it was too risky. Daylight emitted from the end of a long stone corridor and I hurried towards it, descending the stone steps carefully. We'd arrived at what looked to be another courtyard; this one however was larger and filled with greenery just like a garden. Wooden walkways lined the walls with intricate railing to prevent unlucky guests from falling two metres to their highly improbable certain deaths in the soft grass below.<p>

At the centre of it all I managed to spot blonde and I stepped forwards slightly so that the shadows might reveal the feudal lord sitting atop a tree stump apparently cleaning a sword. Other weapons littered the ground surrounding him.

He looked perfectly at ease, a cool breeze teased his hair slightly and I got a glimpse of tight fitting training clothes. I crossed the space slowly, trying to escape his attention, but it was in vain.

He looked up as I approached and smiled warmly.

"Ah, good morning Tenten-San, I trust that you had a satisfactory nights rest?"

I padded to the wooden railings and casually crossed my arms over them, feeling thankful for the coolness that spread through my skin upon contact.

"I did, thank you Takahiro-San" I returned the smile just as warmly "I hope you can forgive my intrusion" I nodded to the weapons lying beside him

He laughed "No need to apologise, you caught me during my midmorning training session, or lack of training that is. My usual partner appears to be otherwise engaged"

He raised a brow at a man lying on the other side of the grassy courtyard, his head in the lap of an amused looking young woman; I noticed there was a splint covering the majority of his left leg which she was patting a little less than sympathetically.

"What happened to him?" I asked

He yawned "I did"

My jaw hit the floor "You did that?"

He smirked slightly and stood up, placing his hands in his pockets and walking smoothly over to us. He leaned back slightly to catch me with an amused grin.

"It seems that whenever we meet you grossly underestimate me, Tenten-San" he chuckled

I laughed along with him. It wasn't that hard pretending to be a posh member of aristocracy anymore, it came naturally when you came face to face with one I supposed. And to think that my worst fear was fitting in; I mentally face-palmed. I still had yet to locate the scroll. Before I had time to sink any lower into self pity Takahiro interrupted me with a tight, polite smile.

"If I may be so bold" he said lightly, almost sounding like he was making a joke "What is your relationship with Neji-San?"

I blanched, he couldn't have found out that we were shinobi here to make off with a bit of paper just yet could he?

Neji coughed "I was specifically chosen to guard her during this trip and throughout the occasion, by her father no less"

"Yes" I piped in, relief flooding through me "Neji is the best of his kind; I can sleep easy with him around"

That is, when he wasn't invading my bed chambers in the middle of the night.

"I see" the blonde said slowly, almost thoughtfully "Then you wouldn't mind my asking to spar with him? After all, my trainer won't be moving for a while"

"It would be an honour" Neji replied smoothly

I spluttered and turned back slightly to see Neji's eyes glinting in anticipation, his entire body was poised for action. Takahiro was regarding him in a similar fashion, challenging him with his expression alone.

If testosterone was visible I'm sure the air would have been thick with it just then. God, _men…_

"I'm not sure if th-"

"I would understand completely in Neji-San did not want to partake-"

"Where on earth would you get such an idea" Neji commented dryly, vaulting over the railings and landing squarely between the blonde and me.

I sweat dropped.

I sighed in defeat "How can I refuse…"

"Excellent" two males agreed in unison.

Takahiro wordlessly tossed a long, very pointy looking sword to Neji before collecting his own, talk about from going bad to worse…

I shot Neji warning looks, if he didn't be careful then it would be obvious that we were no normal guests. Normal guests did not move with alarming speed or strike with perfect accuracy, neither did they cause blows that would maim never mind breaking legs. If he wanted to uncover our identities as shinobi then he was going about the perfect way to do it.

Neji locked gazes with me and gave a slight nod, lips curling into a smile. He knew exactly what he was doing, _apparently_.

"Begin"

Takahiro's voice shattered my musings.

The blonde started with a couple of jabs to Neji's left which he blocked effortlessly, Neji returned the blows by swinging the hilt of his sword upwards and I gasped when Takahiro ducked just in time, attempting to get a swipe at Neji's torso as he went down which Neji was obviously expecting. He jumped, narrowly avoiding his opponent's swipe and planted a foot in Takahiro's chest sending him sprawling to the floor, or maybe not as the blonde rolled agilely to his feet and rocked back on his heels to stand. Was it possible that he had been anticipating Neji's move just then?

They briefly circled each other and then in the blink of an eye swords had clashed and they were dancing, weaving their way out of each others attacks and not managing to achieve a hit either way.

Somehow during all of this both males had managed to remove their shirts, it was a hot day so I would forgive them. Being as it was…I licked my now dry lips. Worse things had happened than seeing Neji and Takahiro semi naked.

"Nice view" a voice commented flippantly

I turned for the first time since the spar had started to see a girl about my age standing beside me, a warm smile on her face. Energetic blonde curls cascaded down the front of her pale green robes.

I smiled in an equally friendly manner "You could say that"

My eyes wandered back to the action and I winced as Neji narrowly dodged a hit that would have surely decapitated him if he weren't so light on his feet

"That's your…servant, isn't it?" she asked politely

"Kinda" I laughed

If Neji heard that he would kill me…

She extended a hand "I'm Kosuke"

"Tenten"

"Oh I haven't seen you around at any of the formal assemblies before"

"My father is away on business a lot" I explained easily

"That's a shame, I would have liked to have known somebody other than the pretentious, stuck up girls I already do"

Kosuke sighed and rested her elbows on the banister beside me, I was surprised that she spoke so truthfully, and to a total stranger no less.

"Thankfully, I'm not afflicted with those things" I offered helpfully "And I know nobody other than my servant and the feudal lord"

She gasped "Really?"

"Yep" I popped the 'p' to emphasise my point.

"Well I'd be happy to go with you to the feast tonight"

I openly gaped at her. Kosuke helpfully explained to me that tonight a ceremonial pre-wedding feast would be happening and all the guests were required to attend, preferably in formal attire, i.e. dresses. I have no dresses. Brilliant.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands; Kosuke patted my arm sympathetically as we laughed.

A metal clanging noise brought my attention back to the battle; it seemed that the battle had reached its climax and the pair were locked together in the final move. Swords fighting each other for dominance, I could almost hear their muscles straining from the effort of pushing against each other. Neji had his back to me but I could see Takahiro methodically grinding his teeth. Suddenly Neji gave and was pushed backwards through the air with a yell from his opponent, he hit the wood railings with force and a powerful shudder went through the entire network of frames. A dull crack echoed across the courtyard as his head connected with the hard wall of wood.

I was running before my mind could process what had just happened, sprinting across the open space to his side.

"Neji!" I shrieked

He gave a bitter groan in response and tried to stand

I pushed him back "Stop it. You need to rest"

Supporting his back with one arm I held a hand to his forehead with the other, sneakily using a little medic Jutsu to determine whether he had a concussion. He did, and his heart rate was still increasing which was a little odd.

Takahiro jogged over to us, his worried face dropped into view at my side

"Is he okay?"

"He will be" I forced a tight smile

"I apologize Tenten-San, guess I don't know my own strength"

A low growl sounded from Neji, I silenced him with a jab to the chest while the blonde wasn't looking.

"Tenten!" Kosuke yelled from across the clearing "Shall I call a medic?"

"I'd appreciate that-"

Neji's head lolled into my chest, consciousness finally leaving him. Takahiro told me in hushed tones that he would go get some ice from the kitchens and swiftly left.

I sighed, absentmindedly stroking Neji's hair

"Seriously, the trouble you cause me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Neji got owned! ;)<strong>

**Please review if you can!**

**Just like these lovely people~**

**Ariasujm-chan - Haha! I think that your english is quite impressive actually :D And aww thank you!**

**Sayori Hollyhood - Oh thank you! And thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chap :D**

**xBitterSweetDreamsx - Bawww, thanks :D And I hope you weren't too confused! *feels guilty***

**Night Kaida - Bwah! I heart you! And I totally agree! the cute ones are always evil~!**

**OasisSerenity - Thank you! :) Aw I hoped you liked this chap, honestly I do :')**

**snoopy - Gee thanks bruv :3 Much love!**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - Hahaha! Eeeh gomenasai~ :3**

**Artsynerd9067 - Ah! I can't believe you like it so much! TyTyTy! *hugs* I hope you liked this Chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :D It's me, Lunar!**

**Sorry for the wait, but it's the holidays here in the UK and I've been super busy!**

**Anyway, this chapter was so much fun to write. I was chuckling evilly to myself the entire time...my family must think I'm insane! xD**

**Hope you enjoy :3**

**BETA'd by the lovely oSunnySides**

* * *

><p><em>And all I can taste is this moment<em>

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

* * *

><p>Half a day later found me awkwardly perched upon a rickety excuse for a bedside table in a room that smelled like disinfectant and regret.<p>

Sunlight was filtering through the floor length windows at the opposite side of the room casting a warming yellow glow across the dark flooring. I cast a longing look from behind the purposely placed shoji screens currently blocking the invalid and I from view.

I did only what a caring teammate must do and prodded him roughly in the chest, "Stupid!"

Neji hissed and recoiled slightly, glaring at me with one eye from his position in the low hospital bed. He looked fairly ridiculous with thick gauze covering most of the top and mid section of his cranium.

He looked away; managing to keep his head held high "I may have underestimated him."

"Really?" I snorted. "You got your butt kicked!"

Neji looked at me sharply, a look reminiscent of hurt on his pale features. In a second it was gone, making me unsure whether I'd seen the emotion at all in the first place. It was swiftly replaced with a cool look of indifference as he turned both greyed eyes back to mine.

"I only used about thirty percent of my power anyway…"

Neji held up a hand to stop me as I scoffed and attempted to tell him to pull the fishing rod out of his ass.

"Besides," he added. "The feast is tonight and I intend to find the location of the scroll while everybody is busy schmoozing and the like, _grah-_"

I pushed him back down onto the bed with one hand as he attempted to sit up.

"Oh no mister, you're staying right here."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"That isn't possible, Tenten. We can't waste any more time not looking for the scroll, the area needed to cover is too immense. And since you've decided to not permit me the use of my Byakugan what you're asking is impossible."

"Oh I'm not asking, I'm telling. Takahiro made a pretty big number on the back of your pretty little head and the doctor said you need to _rest_. You won't be able to move from this bed until at least tomorrow, got that?"

Neji snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd like to see you try and make me stay here."

I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and swung down from the bedside table, ruffling what hair could be seen on his head as I walked by. Just to annoy him.

I left the confines of the practical booth we'd been placed in when we'd arrived in search of the doctor, or rather, what the doctor had left behind after some sweet talking from a concerned mistress. A minute later I was retracing my steps through the hospital wing, chuckling when I saw the outline of a furious Neji through the shoji screens pawing at his hair to make it lay flat.

I glided back through the screens, attempting to look as least conspicuous as I could. Neji surveyed me through narrowed eyes from the bed, his lips in a tight line.

"You went where exactly?" He asked slowly, eyes darting around the small space.

"Oh, just to check the time…" I covered my mouth in horror and raised a trembling hand to the window on the left. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Neji demanded, head snapping in the direction I had gestured to.

I wasted no time and leapt onto the bed, driving him down onto the mattress with a shriek of 'SHANNARO'; something I'd managed to pick up from my pink-haired best friend. Using one palm to force back his forehead I grinned when he opened his mouth to yell and instead popped two identical red and white tablets into his mouth. He grimaced immediately and I had to use the remaining hand to force his jaw shut, lest he try and spit them back out. Neji raised an arm to push me back but I promptly pinned it down, noting in satisfaction that the other one wasn't going to give me much trouble at the moment as he'd somehow gotten it trapped beneath the sheets.

My breath came in short pants. "Swallow."

'Mm-mff' was his reply.

"_Swallow it, Teme!_"

Neji glared up at me, defiance in his eyes.

Before I had the time to wipe every last piece of impudence from his soul an amused voice broke my train of thought.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

My head snapped around to see Kosuke. She was wearing a wry smile, appropriate for a girl who had so obviously interrupted a moment of insanity. The smile intensified instantly when she saw me gaping.

At that moment I managed to notice that somehow I had managed to straddle Neji onto the bed, envelop us in a tangle of bed sheets and place myself into the single most suggestive position I'd ever had the necessity to be in.

I released Neji and flung myself from the bed, knocking one of the old screens over as I did causing a huge cloud of dust to gather over our makeshift recuperation room. Once the coughing had subsided and I was sure I hadn't hacked up a lung I addressed the aristocratic girl with a pleading look.

"It wasn't what it looked like-"

"What did you _do?_" Neji hissed, clutching at his throat.

Kosuke gave him a sympathetic smile and crossed the room to hand him a glass of water I'd failed to notice on her first arrival.

"Sleeping pills!" I called cheerily

"You _drugged _me."

"Hah! Nice." Kosuke cheered, offering a high five which I gladly accepted.

"It's for your own good Neji-Kun, sleep tight now."

Neji opened his mouth to protest then stopped, swaying slightly to the right of the bed. I watched in grim fascination as his eyes grew hooded and he sank further into the bed, his eyes slid over my face in one last attempt to defy the drugs seeping through his system then closed. He rocked back slowly onto his back and became silent.

"…whoa, how strong is that stuff?"

"The strongest this place has, courtesy of Doctor Rokusho."

I stepped forwards to drape a blanket on the now comatose form of Neji Hyuuga, my eyes lingering on his sleeping face. He looked almost innocent when he slept, childlike. A radical change in his personality in other words, I'd have to put him to sleep more often.

Kosuke danced around the side of the bed and grabbed my hand; she beamed at me as she began to lead me away from the hospital booth. "Ready?"

"What for…?"

"The feast of course!"

* * *

><p>I shifted slightly and tugged lightly at my low collar uncomfortably. I gulped down the stale air caught in my throat and wrung my hands together in a nervous gesture before I stomped into the room, refusing to look at my new found friend as she lay across my bed cooing at my sudden appearance. Blonde curls bounced off the bed and stepped up to examine me, like a butcher to a fresh piece of meat. Her critical eye took in every ounce of stifling blue lace and layers, only my hair, pinned up tightly could escape the consuming material.<p>

"Tennie, you look great!"

Tennie it seemed, was also my new nickname. I'd managed to pick it up on the way back to pick up Kosuke's own dress and cosmetics after she'd decided that 'Tenten' was simply too long. Even after I'd muttered that each name contained the same amount of syllables and therefore defeated the object of being a nickname she still hadn't gave up. Tennie was here to stay.

"Not too shabby yourself."

Kosuke grinned and gave a flamboyant twirl, finishing off with a triumphant pose. Her own pale green skirts swished lightly against her lithe frame, seriously what I'd do to have a figure like hers…

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she declared heartily, catching me around the wrist and yanking me through the open door leading from my room out into the corridor. "We can't be late, all the best seats not to mention the cake will be gone~!"

With a sigh I gave in to her tugging and mumbled darkly to myself as the corridors seemed to whiz by at super speed, all too soon I found myself immersed by other guests heading in the same direction as us. I looked up in time to see that we all seemed to be heading down a wider, main corridor now. Over the tops of some heads I caught a glimpse of large double doors which were now being held open by what looked to be a set of guards. Looks like Neji was right, security sure was tight around here.

Kosuke grinned as we passed through the doorway. I looked up to see that the room we'd entered was usually probably a ballroom of sorts but had instead been converted into a dining hall for tonight's festivities. Long wooden tables were set in a large T-shape formation with extravagant decorations strategically placed along each one. Already the hall was half filled with guests and the murmurs and chatter of excitement was ever present; I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one wearing a circus tent. It appeared that every female in the room was too.

"Snooze y'lose pal." Kosuke chimed, whilst outmanoeuvring a middle-aged couple and claiming seats that would have previously belonged to them at the centre of the T formation.

I watched in amazement as she shamelessly stuck her tongue out at the lady with a peacock feather atop her head whose table we had just stolen.

I chuckled, "Despicable."

"I've been called worse." Kosuke stroked the rim of the glass set before her, a half-hearted smile on her face.

I sent a disgusted glance at the six or so spoons in front of me – damn rich people – and gave a quick look around the dining hall. Four guards, two stationed at each door. It seemed most of the guests had arrived, with nearly every place at the tables with an occupant with one exception. At the centre of the seating arrangements three seats were left empty; weirdly it appeared that the surrounding guests of this area were all female and apparently restless, anxious even.

I addressed Kosuke, "So what are we waiting for? Isn't everyone here now? Bring on the food."

"You're forgetting Tennie that the main attraction has not yet arrived."

I gave her my best blank look.

"The to-be newlyweds?"

"Ah, are all those girls family?"

My companion snorted into her drink "Unlikely. I'd say one or two of them are. The rest are waiting for Takahiro-San."

"Huh?"

A slow smile spread across Kosuke's face. She placed both hands on the table with deliberate slowness before turning back to face me.

"Welcome to the world of politics my friend. All of those girlies you see up there I'd bet are under specific instructions from their wealthy daddies to A) locate one specific lord… and B) seduce him into offering his hand in marriage to them. Imagine all the ways their businesses would profit, as well as the obvious security for their families. Who'd mess with a company who has connections to the Feudal lord and the rest of the royal family? Nobody, that's who."

"I see," I feigned disinterest by examining my nails. "Speaking hypothetically, how would one '_seduce_' a Feudal lord?"

The smile on Kosuke's lips magnified until it dissolved completely into a cat's calculative, smug expression.

"You like him."

"I do _not_."

"Fine, you wanna get hitched to him."

"Nope."

"Okay then, my fine friend. I'll lend you my knowledge on the basics to becoming an irresistible temptress to Feudal lords everywhere."

I guffawed, rolling my eyes in one quick movement. "Teach me then, oh wise one."

"Step one: Dress to impress, already accomplished."

I raised a brow but cast a glance down at my attire nonetheless, I guess I looked okay. Well I blended in for one thing, and that was the aim after all. I had to admit, I did feel a little more suave in this dress than I ever have wearing my usual training gear.

"Step two: Be a smouldering, alluring temptress... of the night!"

I frowned slightly, failing to remember a time I had ever been any kind of alluring.

"And step three…"

Kosuke trailed off as the sounds of chairs scraping against hard flooring began to echo around the room. Automatically we stood, mimicking the people around us who looked as if they were standing to attention at some kind of military assembly.

I leaned into my friend and hissed under my breath, "What's going on?"

Kosuke turned to catch my gaze and smirked slightly.

"_Here comes the bride._"

* * *

><p><strong>So...watcha' think? Please review if you have the time!<strong>

**Each and every one make me deliriously happy :')**

**To all you fantastic reviewers :D ~**

**Ariasujm-chan - No way! ty so much! Hope you liked this one even better :D**

**Snoopy - Sure thang~! :)**

**KibaHinaLUV - Sure did xD Meh...he was getting a lil big for his boots anyway :') ty for reviewing!**

**Night Kaida - He's a sneaky one...x') thank you for the review! 3**

**sillysammiijo - :D thanks! Hope you liked :)**

**CrazyInLoveShinobi - Yes sir! *does salute* ;P**

**ScarletDreamz - :) he is bad, yeah! x')**

**OasisSerenity - Teehee, looks like he was getting a lil too big for his boots ;) ty for the review!**

**nejitenfan - you got it :) love your name btw, haha!**


End file.
